


Gotta know where to look

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding over music, M/M, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: There is only one thing V wants to purchase when he heads towards the market, but when he gets there, he finds his prize in the hands of another. V isn't about to let this guy get away with it, even if that means pulling out all the stops!





	Gotta know where to look

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, so I 'borrowed' the title of this fic from the name of the screenshot featuring the guy with a mohawk looking at records. I got inspired to write this from 'insertcatchyblogname' on tumblr. Hope you enjoy this slow burn fic!

The ground floor of V’s mega building was home to arguably the best market stalls in the City. It was V’s place to shop for everything from weapons to clothes to food. An added bonus was that V didn’t even have to venture far from his apartment. The ceiling down here was low and the lighting was dim, the majority of which came from the various neon lights and dated bulbs. The stall venders often didn’t get on with the major corporations for obvious reasons.

As soon as V stepped out of the elevator, he was swept along by the crowds. It was late afternoon and the market was only getting busier. V didn’t mind that though, he’d much rather give his hard-earned eddies to these small business owners instead of those greedy corporations. Besides, he always preferred the chaotic energy when weaving through the stalls, trying to find his next purchase. He had recently acquired an old turntable, it had taken him a few days to tinker with it to get it to work but he managed it. Putting a record on and watching the skyline outside his window would be relaxing after a long day fighting on the streets, and he couldn’t wait to do just that.

V knew there was a hidden gem (one of many) in this market. A stall that sold records both old and new, went simply by the name of ‘Yuma’s Vinyls’. There was a Johnny Silverhand vinyl he wanted but was incredibly hard to come by, and if there was once place it could be, it would be there, V was sure if it. He hadn’t been so interested in looking for it before, not without a working turntable but now he had that, he wanted a great record to celebrate. V knew the owner of the stall quite well, they had helped him to fix his old turntable and now V was gonna repay that help by spending some eddies. Plus Yuma had let V know that the Vinyl he was seeking was in their stock, but made no promises to reserve it. That had annoyed V but he understood. V made his way down to the stall as soon as he got the message, hoping no one else was interested.

However his hopes were dashed when he turned the corner and saw the album art staring at him in the hands of someone else. Damn it, was he too late? V didn’t let himself get too annoyed just yet, perhaps the guy was just browsing, he might not know the treasure he was holding. So V decided to wait it out, moving to stand next to the man, making himself look busy browsing through the bargain bin. From his spot, V could get a good look at this guy. He was taller than V for starters, his quite impressive mohawk only adding to that. He was wearing a striped leather jacket with black jeans and shirt, the jacket obviously the statement piece. The man was inspecting the vinyl sleeve with interest, the way he turned the sleeve over with delicate movements making V pay closer attention to the mans eyes, and the way they shifted colour under the dim lights. V really didn’t want to miss out the only chance he might have to get his hands on that record. He inched closer to the man and got a good look at his profile, not caring that he was glaring at him without his knowledge just yet. From this close V noticed the surface wires on the mans face, running down his cheek and connecting to a metal plates on his jaw. V thought they looked pretty neat and the glowing lights just made it look just that much more cool. Finally V noticed the star gages in the man’s ears. V must have inched a bit too close because the man suddenly looked up and met V’s glare. When their eyes met, V noticed a faded scar going vertically over the mans left eye.

“What are you doing?” The stranger asked.

“Hmm?” V was a caught a bit off guard, getting too carried away with his death glare. His eyes darted between the record and the man’s face. “You buying that?” He pointed at the record still in the man’s hands.

“What’s it to you?” He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at V’s serious gaze.

This guy was really starting to annoy V now. “What? Nothing!” V had an idea to try and trick this guy into handing over the vinyl, “just, y’know, that ain’t a great album. You don’t want _that_ , what you need is _this_!” V blindly reached and grabbed the first record in reach, some cheesy pop track creed to promote NiCola, and put on his winning smile. “This is what you want!”

 “…Yeeeaah, I think I’m gonna stick with this one,” the man held the Johnny Silverhand album up as he turned away.

He was about to hand the record over to Yuma but V quickly grabbed his sleeve, deciding to try a different approach. “Y’know,” V ran his hand down the strangers arm towards the album, “isn’t there something you want _more_ than that album?” It wan’t his smoothest of lines but he hoped that the way he bit his lip made up for it.

The stranger just chuckled and shook his head. “Right now, all I want is _this._ Nice try though,” he had the audacity to wink at V as he tugged his arm away and handed the vinyl to Yuma.

“But…I…” V was unsure what to do, he looked at the man in front of him. He was broad and V could probably take him in a fight if he played smart but the firearm strapped to the strangers thigh made him hesitate. He let out a defeated sigh.

“I’ve been looking fo this for a while, I’m not about to give it up,” his smile was more charming than it had any right to be.

Yuma was a person of few words and finalised the transaction, shrugging at V as if to say ‘ _better luck next time_ ’. The stranger began to walk into the crowd of the market. Before V could stop himself he started tailing him, perhaps if he made a turn into a dark alley, V could jump him. He wan’t about to let this record slip out of his grasp just yet. Man, if Jackie kew that V was getting so worked up over a stupid album then he’d _never_ hear the end of it. But Jackie wasn’t here now. V could think of something to get that record, he just had to calm down. Think. What would Jackie do? Probably try and charm his way into getting that record, or start a brawl. V had already tried charm and it hadn’t quite worked out, so his only option now was to fight. He turned a corner and made his way into the street, which is where he _thought_ he saw the guy go but V couldn’t see him. It would have been hard to lose sight of that mohawk and loud jacket.

Suddenly, V felt the collar of his own jacket being pulled and within seconds he found himself being pushed back against a wall, a fist balled into the front of his jacket. “Why the _fuck_ are you following me?” It was the man V had been tailing. His face was set with a scowl and the words were spoken harshly. He was quite intimidating now.

“What?! No I’m not!” Obviously V struggled against the man but his grip was strong. “You bought my fucking record! It’s _mine_!” He was pulled back a bit before being slammed back against the wall. “OK! It’s not _my_ record but like, Yuma doesn’t reserve shit and I need that album for my new turntable! I just got it working.” V rambled on, trailing off as he realised the man holding him captive looked like he was watching paint dry. Was he even listening?! “Look,” V brought his hands up to try and untangle the strangers fist from his jacket, “just hand over that album, and I’ll be on my way. 

“What? You seriously want this _that_ bad?” The stranger lifted his other hand that was holding the bag from ‘Yuma’s Vinyls’. He looked between V and the bag before chuckling, the sound softening the man’s features. He let go of V, “for real? Thought you were some Scav and I was your next mark.” He stepped back and gave V some space, “but you’re really only interested in this huh? Well I’m not handing it over. Like I said, I’ve been hunting for this for a while and I’m not giving it up. 

V straightened his clothes out, brushing down his front and glaring over at the man, not sure if he should feel insulted that he thought V looked like some Scav. “How about we cut a deal?” If this guy wasn’t willing to just hand it over, then V would try yet another approach. The stranger once again raising a brow at V. “I’ll pay you double what you paid Yuma,” V stood up straight, smirking at his rival. Although it was a bluff, he wasn’t exactly rolling in eddies right now, but the stranger didn’t need to know that.

“No deal.” The man turned and began walking away, clearly done with V’s shit and just wanting to go home.

“Wait wait,” V didn’t care if he was getting desperate now as he grabbed the man’s arm again. He knew he’s probably dragged this out _way_ too long now but it was now a point of principle, “then how about I…just borrow it?” It was an odd strategy. But V couldn’t afford to go to a clinic because he chose to start a fight with a man carrying a firearm, when he himself only had a knife on-hand.

The man stared at V for a moment, sizing him up, trying to work out if he was being serious or not, “and why would I do that?" 

“I’ll give it back, you can trust me,” V was still holding onto this guys arm, “I can make it worth your while!”

The stranger just looked at V quizzically.

“Or you can come over to mine and listen to it?” V just wanted to hear Johnny Silverhand blare out the speakers of his restored turntable, why was that so hard to achieve? “Y’know…if you wanted to? I just fixed up an old system, meant to be one of _the best_ for listening to that album.” It was true, the turntable that V had salvaged from an old record building was from over 40 years ago when Johnny Silverhand was in his prime.

Looking from where V’s hand was gripping onto his sleeve still and back up to V’s pleading gaze, the stranger let out a sigh and looked down at the ground. “Y’know what? Sure. But if this is some kind of trap…”

“Oh it’s not!” V let go of the guy’s sleeve, holding his hands up to show he was serious, “I just really wanted the first thing I listen to on my new turntable to be the greatest album _of all time!_ ”

“Heh, it is a pretty good album alright,” the man started walking, V quickly catching up and taking the lead.

“My name’s V by the way,” supposing they were going to be spending some time together, V thought it only right to make introductions. Glancing over at his new companion, he waited for a response.

“You can call me Kai,” he said matter of factly, not really sure what he had just agreed to.

“Well Kai, my apartments this way!” V was finding it hard to contain his excitement now. He just wanted to listen to his favourite album on his new turntable and now he was about to do just that! Even if it wasn’t as he had planned, but that didn’t matter! This Kai seemed kinda cool plus he had a great taste in music. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you're liking this.


End file.
